Colt
is a teenage villain working for Love Lost. Appearance Colt has medium-long, bleached blonde hair that she wears slicked back. Her face resembles her mother's.The teenager had a resemblance to her mother, but was slender. Her hair reminded me of how Byron wore his, it was the same medium-long length, slicked straight back from the face, but the teenager’s was bleached where Byron’s was black. In facial features and in expression, the teenager was a younger mirror of her mom. Neither was happy with the other. - Excerpt from Shadow 5.2 She has a slender frame.“The girl is Colt. She was working for her parents, but business was slow, they weren’t paying her, and now she’s working for Nailbiter.” “Working how?” Tristan asked. “Muscle, I guess?” Kenzie asked. “She can’t weigh more than a hundred and thirty pounds,” Tristan said. - Excerpt from Shadow 5.2 Abilities and Powers Colt triggered with a strong but unknown power. History Early-Ward Colt and her family lived in Cedar Point. She worked for her parents, but when business was slow and she wasn't getting paid, she began working for Nailbiter. Her family eventually disowned her, and she left to join the villains.“I don’t want trouble,” the father said. “We can leave it at this.” “If you want,” Nailbiter said. “Good,” Colt said. “Leave it and fuck off.” “Don’t come home,” the father said, and his voice was hard, now. “Don’t show your face in front of me, your mother, or Reese again. Be her errand girl. I’m done trying with you.” Colt was silent. - Excerpt from Shadow 5.2 She subsequently remained with the Hollow Point villains as a henchman for the more violent group of villains. It is unknown whether she participated in the attack on the Fallen compound. Post-Fallen Fall Colt went with Kitchen Sink and Hookline to go after Kenzie following her appearance on TV. Kenzie recognized her from monitoring Hollow Point.“Probably. Or kill me. That girl over there is Colt, hi Colt.” “How do you know my name?” “Her mom misses the hell out of her, since she left home to go be a henchman for Nailbiter. Nailbiter is in Love Lost’s group, and Love Lost’s group is all about violence and threats. Protection rackets, debt collection and doing hits on people. Sometimes hits with prejudice. Making it hurt.” The guy smirked. Colt looked away, down the stairs. - Excerpt from Interlude 8.x II Natalie attempted to convince her to leave the gang, but was unsuccessful.“You don’t want this,” Natalie said, to Colt. “They’re up here!” Colt hollered. Natalie hopped down to the stair that was broader because it turned the corner, and kicked Colt. It helped the guy fall down a few extra stairs. - Excerpt from Interlude 8.x II Post-Goddess' Takeover Colt acted as Love Lost's interpreter when she met with the anti-parahuman protesters in the Lyme Center.The anti-parahuman citizens having a face to face meeting with Love Lost. Pretty clear that they knew what she was, because they seemed pretty stone-faced until Colt arrived, acting as an interpreter or representative. “They might have faced the facts and realized where they stand,” I murmured, before turning my eyes back to my chip bag. “They’re anti-parahuman, but there’s a limit to what humans can do. They might be hiring help.” Love Lost took a seat. Colt was doing the talking, of course. Nailbiter hung back. The enforcer in this situation. - Excerpt from Polarize 10.7 She was later present when Cradle made plans to work with Love Lost.Interlude 11.a II When Breakthrough and the Undersiders joined up to address the cluster situation, Colt and the rest of Love Lost's group faced down a team composed of Imp, Swansong, Lookout, and three Heartbroken.Damsel, Lookout, Imp, a young girl in a black dress with white lace frills beneath, a boy with wild blond hair, cute and older, but on the nerdy side, and another boy with black hair, moody, glowering, the same age or just a bit younger than Colt. She’d liked boys in the past and she’d really liked some boys she’d gotten to know, but she’d never really really liked boys, and she’d definitely never really really liked boys she’d only ever known from a distance. - Excerpt from Interlude 11.b II In the midst of the fighting, she shot Samuel, and was confronted by Florence.…And Flor, the creepy little girl with the black dress decorated in white lace. The girl smiled, showing a lot of small white teeth. She limped with every step. “You shot my brother,” the girl’s voice was quiet. “Now if I do something extra horrible to you, they won’t blame me. It’s great. Thank you for shooting Samuel.” - Excerpt from Interlude 11.b II However, before Flor could use her power, Colt triggered with a strong power that allowed them to capture their opponents.Bags over their heads, hands bound behind their backs, several with poles attached to the bindings at the hands, so they could be managed from a distance. Her nose was bloody, her hand and knee scraped, and the drugs were leaving her with a strangely disappointed feeling, out of tune with the reality before her- that she had a strong power. Just the moods swinging in the opposite direction. - Excerpt from Interlude 11.b II Category:Females Category:Villains